Jeffrey
These are the episodes for Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles. The Justice Guardians: Jeffrey, Pikachu, Meowth, Nathan, Mitsuki, The Digi-destined, Batty Koda, Patch, Mushu, Xion, Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Delilah, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Mei, Gabu, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Stuart Little, Margalo, Snowbell, Monty, Blaze, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Kiva, Puss in Boots, Jiji, CatDog, Zoe Cruger, Buck, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, WALL-E, EVE, Charlie, Itchy, Veemon, Gloria the Glam, Penny the Wild, Amy the Smart, Flora the Shy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Tom, Jerry, Osmosis Jones, Drix, Sabrina Spellman, Salem the Cat, Collette and Baby Tiragon. Other Heroes: Jaden, Alexis, Berkley, Scamper, Brain, Nails, The Cheshire Cat, Bartok, The Mask, Winged Kuriboh, Jesse Anderson, Mavis, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Sid the Sloth, Diego, Shira, Diego Jr, Tammy, Crash & Eddie, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Thundara Wolf, Granny Sloth, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Shell Louge Squad, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt & Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Zuba, Florrie, Leonette, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Team Adventure, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Loonatics, Team Sonic, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Aqua, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Scrooge McDuck, Hewey, Dewey, Louie, Launchpad, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth, Bubba the Caveduck, Tootsie the Triceratops, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, R2-D2, C-3PO, Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Annette, Danielle, Angel, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Figaro, The Endor Adventure Crew and more. Villains: Malefor, Queen La, Selim Bradley (Pride), Discord, Set the God of Chaos, Queen Chrysalis, The Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, The Crime Empire, Pete, Doomsday, Venom, Makunga, Tai Lung, Gallaxhar, Tighten, Rudy, Scroop, Deadpool, Ashcan, Pete, Cleo, Jessica, Amazonia, Lola and more. LIST OF EPISODES: 'Season 1:' ---- *''One Heck of a Joke'' *''The trouble with Kitty'' *''Back to Hollywood'' *''Xion's day out'' *''Brave at heart'' *''Jeffrey's Birthday Bash'' *''Pretty Punk begins Part 1'' *''Pretty Punk begins Part 2'' *''The day Patch falls in love'' *''Charlie's Pinkie Promise'' *''Where's Xion?'' *''Armada of Revenge Part 1'' *''Armada of Revenge Part 2'' *''Armada of Revenge Part 3'' *''Patch and Collette's date'' *''Cutie Mark Troubles'' *''Beauty vs. Dirty'' *''Princess Zoe and Princess Kiva?!'' *''The Injustice Guardians Part 1'' *''The Injustice Guardians Part 2'' 'Season 2:' *''Bully for Xion'' *''Roarin'!'' *''Return of Emperor Fang Part 1'' *''Return of Emperor Fang Part 2'' *''The daughter of Set'' *''Zed and Jewel'' *''Love Conquers All Part 1'' *''Love Conquers All Part 2'' *''Night of the Were-Pony'' *''Xion's second day out'' *''Wedding Duels Part 1'' *''Wedding Duels Part 2'' *''The Puppy from the future'' *''The New Roommate'' *''Attack of the Crime Empire'' *''Annette won't say she's in love'' *''The Origin of Belle'' *''The Swan Princess 1: The Justice Guardians Style'' *''Monsters vs. The Crime Empire'' *''Xion's Christmas Adventure'' *''The Justice Guardians meet Annoying Orange'' *''Double Date'' *''Captain Gutt Strikes Again'' *''Escape from the Rainbow Factory Part 1'' *''Escape from the Rainbow Factory Part 2'' *''Escape from the Rainbow Factory Part 3'' *''Zoe's Promise'' *''The Swan Princess 2: The Justice Guardians Style'' *''The Justice Guardians' Pizza Place Part 1'' *''The Justice Guardians' Pizza Place Part 2'' 'Season 3:' *''Young Love'' *''The Swan Princess 3: The Justice Guardians Style'' *''Trixie's Magic Mystery Show'' *''Meet the Family'' *''Patch's Nightmares Part 1'' *''Patch's Nightmares Part 2'' *''Patch's Nightmares Part 3'' *''Trouble with Sapphire'' *''Xion's Dragon'' *''Jeffrey and Jaden's Duel'' *''Patch and the Broken Promise'' *''Xion's Birthday Blast'' *''Patch and the New Pup'' *''Xion's Keyblade Training'' *''A Date with Aqua '' *''Xion's New Pets'' *''Dan Vs. The Justice Guardians'' *''The Attack on Equestria Part 1'' *''The Attack on Equestria Part 2'' *''The Attack on Equestria Part 3'' 'Season 4: ' *''Big Sister Xion?'' *''The Swan Princess Christmas: The Justice Guardians Style'' *''The Pizza Wars'' *''Xion's First Duel'' *''Cheer up, Scamper'' *''Apple Wars'' *''Xion's in love'' *''Veemon's Game of Love'' *''Mystery of the Unknown Island Part 1'' *''Mystery of the Unknown Island Part 2'' *''Gonzo's Daredevil Craze'' *''Monster Court'' *''Spider for Hire'' *''Froglip Strikes Back'' *''Pirates vs. Pirates'' *''Xion's Wizard of Oz'' *''The Greatest Love Stories Ever Told'' *''Xion's Next Keyblade Training'' *''Princess Xion'' *''The Shredder's Revenge Part 1'' *''The Shredder's Revenge Part 2'' *''Tales of Jeffrey'' *''Time Heals All Wounds'' *''Return to Toontown Part 1'' *''Return to Toontown Part 2'' *''Return to Toontown Part 3'' 'Season 5:' *''Jeffrey and Jaden's Second Duel'' *''Xion Runs Away'' *''Return of the Shadow'' *''The Loser of Two Evils'' *''Key of Flaming Union'' *''Do You Believe In Monsters?'' *''The Return to Pleasure Island'' *''The Millennium Games Part 1 - The Invitation'' *''The Millennium Games Part 2 - Let the Tournament Begin'' *''The Millennium Games Part 3 - Xion vs Cleo'' *''The Millennium Games Part 4 - Jeffrey vs Atticus'' *''The Millennium Games Part 5 - The Simi-Finals'' *''The Millennium Games Part 6 - Jesse vs Xion'' *''The Millennium Games Part 7 - Prepare for the Finals!'' *''The Millennium Games Part 8 - Jeffrey vs Jaden (Part 1)'' *''The Millennium Games Part 9 - Jeffrey vs Jaden (Part 2)'' *''The Millennium Games Part 10 - Jeffrey vs Jaden'' (Part 3) *''The Million Dreams Girl'' *''Armored and Dangerous'' 'Season 6:' *''The Singing Sweethearts'' *''Jeffrey's Anniversary Gift'' *''Aqua and Xion's Special Day Out'' *''The Ghost of Eraqus'' Chronicles Movie *''The Journey of Hope'' Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles Songs *''We Are In Love'' *''Bad Guy'' *''Daddy Discord'' *''Magic'' *''My Shiny Teeth and Me'' Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures